


Galeotto fu il corsetto

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: SwanQueen One-Shot.La trama si svolge nella quinta stagione, a Camelot, dopo che Emma ha salvato Regina prendendo in sé l'Oscurità.Scritta da hart





	

La bionda camminava nervosamente lungo i corridoi.  
“Perché deve essere cosi grande!” sbuffò spazientita cercando di ricordare come arrivare alla sua stanza.  
Emma era uscita all’alba dalla sua stanza, aveva cercato inutilmente di dormire ma ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi sentiva la voce di Gold…Cioè Tremotino che la incitava a usare la magia, nera ovviamente. Lei aveva cercato di ignorarlo, ma la sua voce era dentro la sua testa e non riusciva a scacciarla. Alla fine esausta si era alzata dal letto, si era avvicinata alla finestra e scostando la tenda aveva notato che il sole stava per sorgere. Sospirò e indossò una veste grigia, con un mantello che la coprisse dal freddo.   
Lungo il corridoio non aveva visto nessuna guardia quindi era uscita, dopo svariati tentativi era riuscita a raggiungere il giardino. L’aria fresca le colpiva la faccia, ma non la infastidiva. Trovò un panchina vicino alla fontana e si sedette. Osservò il sole innalzarsi nel cielo lentamente, la luce che piano piano prendeva il posto delle tenebre. Avrebbe voluto che succedesse anche a lei. Voleva scacciare l’Oscurità che aveva assorbito perché era terrorizzata ed eccitata, allo stesso tempo, all’idea di cedere ad essa.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sentì, nuovamente, la forza delle tenebre che le circondavano la mano e scendevano lungo il braccio mentre i suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli nocciola della donna che stava salvando da essa.  
Riaprì gli occhi di colpo, il fiato corto.   
Aveva fatto la cosa giusta, nonostante tutto sapeva che se fosse tornata indietro avrebbe rifatto la stessa cosa, l’avrebbe salvata nuovamente.   
Emma girava da mezz’ora lungo le varie ale del castello finalmente ritrovò quella che conteneva la sua stanza e quelle della sua famiglia.  
Un sorriso apparve sul viso. “Finalmente.” sussurrò aprendo la porta di quella che credeva essere la sua stanza.  
Si bloccò con la mano sulla porta lo sguardo fisso sulla scena davanti a lei.

La mora era davanti allo specchio, indossava un corsetto bianco che le fasciava i fianchi e metteva ancora più in risalto il suo seno. Le braccia tentavano di stringere i lacci che tenevano chiuso il corsetto. Si bloccò vedendo riflesso nel vetro l’immagine della salvatrice, che la guardava con la bocca spalancata.  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio e di totale immobilità, da parte di entrambe le donne, la bionda riuscì a parlare, o meglio, balbettare, alcune parole.  
“Sc…scusa… Ho sbagliato stanza…” disse rimanendo ferma.  
“Se cercavi quella del tuo pirata è quella in fondo al corridoio.” rispose Regina con un velo di rabbia nella voce.  
“No no…Cercavo la mia stanza ma che vai a pensare.” ribatté la bionda arrossendo.  
“Visto che sei qui, vieni dentro e aiutami.” Rispose Regina tirando leggermente i lacci.  
“Co—cosa?” balbettò Emma.  
“Renditi utile, vieni qui e aiutami con questi lacci.” ripeté la mora spazientita.  
“Forse…sarebbe meglio se chiamassi Mary Margaret…lei è più brava di me…” disse facendo un passo indietro.  
“Avanti Swan sono solo dei lacci.” disse Regina irritata, voltandosi verso di lei.  
Emma deglutì vistosamente osservando il corpo della mora. Le gambe lunghe e nude erano messe in risalto dai tacchi. La sua pelle era ambrata, liscia, perfetta. Il corsetto si stringeva sui fianchi, modellando le sue curve e mettendo in risalto il sedere. Il seno messo in evidenza dalla scollatura pronunciata.  
Emma rimase immobile per qualche secondo poi chiuse la porta e fece qualche passo verso di lei. Le mani le sudavano, le asciugò sul mantello. Regina si girò nuovamente e gli occhi di Emma tornarono a fissare il suo didietro.  
“Dovresti guardare più in alto se vuoi aiutarmi.” disse la voce divertita di Regina.  
Emma avvampò e scosse il capo.  
“Scusa.” Si avvicinò e iniziò a stringere i lacci, le mani le tremavano mentre sfiorava la pelle calda della mora.  
“Più forte Swan.” sussurrò con voce bassa e roca.  
Emma la guardò dal riflesso dello specchio, i loro occhi si incontrarono e senza abbassare lo sguardo la bionda tirò più forte. Regina emise un gemito socchiudendo gli occhi.  
La bionda sentì un brivido, e un calore improvviso tra le sue gambe.  
Continuò a stringere i lacci, sfiorando i sui fianchi. Distolse lo sguardo e si concentrò su quello che stava facendo. Aveva quasi finito, le sue mani ormai erano arrivati vicino al suo sedere. Le mani ripresero a tremare mentre Regina spingeva i fianchi verso di lei.  
Emma si allontanò di colpo.  
“Che succede?” chiese la mora voltandosi verso di lei.  
“I—io…Ho finito.” disse senza guardarla.  
“Non è stato così terribile no?” chiese scherzando la mora avvicinandosi a lei.  
Emma non le rispose, non fidandosi del tono della sua voce.  
“Dovresti esercitarti di più…” le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
La salvatrice alzò gli occhi e la guardò con le guance rosse.  
“Stai bene?” continuò la mora sfiorandole il viso con la mano.  
Emma annuì.  
“Io dovrei andare.”  
“Ti faccio paura Swan?” chiese prendendola in giro.  
“No, ma ti diverti a prenderti gioco di me.” ribattè la bionda voltandosi per andare via.  
Regina le afferrò il braccio. “ Non ti prendo in giro.” disse facendola voltare per guardarla negli occhi. “ Non volevo metterti a disagio. In realtà volevo restare sola con te…” continuò abbassando il tono della voce. “…Per ringraziarti.” aggiunse in un sussurro.  
Emma la guardò stupita. “ Ringraziarmi?”  
“Hai preso l’oscurità al mio posto. Non avresti dovuto farlo ma te ne sono grata. E voglio che tu sappia che farò di tutto per aiutarti, per farti tornare come prima.” affermò.  
Emma sorrise “ Non devi ringraziarmi, io dovevo salvarti…”  
“No, non dovevi, non eri tenuta a farlo…”  
“Si, invece volevo. E lo rifarei ancora.” la bloccò la bionda guardandola intensamente negli occhi.  
“Perché?” chiese la mora.  
“Perché era la cosa giusta da fare.” Rispose Emma abbassando lo sguardo.  
“C’è qualcosa che mi nascondi. Avevi paura che potessi tornare come prima? Che avrei rifatto del male?” chiese con un tono di tristezza e consapevolezza.  
“No” ribatté la bionda stringendo la sua mano.  
“Tu non avresti ceduto. Lo so.”  
“Allora cos’è che non vuoi dirmi?”  
“Nulla… Non è importante.”  
“Lo è per me” replicò con determinazione la mora.  
Emma sospirò.  
“E’ normale proteggere le persone che si amano.” sussurrò alzando le spalle.  
Il cuore di Regina iniziò a battere più velocemente. Senza pensare si avvicinò di più alla donna di fronte a lei e la baciò.   
Un bacio dolce, delicato. Si staccò subito dopo e fece un passo indietro rendendosi conto di quello che aveva fatto.  
Emma era rimasta immobile, incapace di reagire. Le aveva aperto il suo cuore ma non era quella la reazione che si era aspettata. Si portò una mano alla bocca, sfiorandosi le labbra. Guardò Regina che era rimasta immobile lo sguardo fisso a terra.  
La bionda eliminò la distanza che le separavano poggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e l’attirò a sé. Si impossessò delle sue labbra, la baciò con passione e dolcezza. La mora dopo un attimo di smarrimento aveva passato le braccia intorno al suo collo e aveva risposto al bacio con la stessa intensità.


End file.
